1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to housings for placing a camera in for use underwater and, more particularly, to housings for placing a videocamera therein.
Placing a camera in a waterproof housing for use underwater is well known. However, there are a number of problems associated with the previously known types of devices, in particular when they are used with videocameras, which are sometimes also commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccamcordersxe2x80x9d.
The first such problem is to ensure that the lens of the videocamera aligns with a transparent portion of the housing. As there are numerous types of cameras and videocameras, the position of the lens changes with many of the designs. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure that a generic type of a housing will function with the great variety of photographic devices that exist or will soon be developed.
Another problem is that it is silent underwater and virtually all videocameras also record sound. Therefore, all of the videotapes (i.e., video tape recordings) that are produced underwater lack sound. This makes them less interesting to view. It would be ideal to record a musical soundtrack along with the underwater video images.
Another problem is that the user is unable to accurately point the videocamera at his target. How does he or she know that the camera sees what he sees? While certain known types of housings may include a xe2x80x9ccross-hairxe2x80x9d for sighting purposes, these devices do not protect against parallax and therefore do not ensure accurate alignment of the camera with the object being photographed.
Furthermore, there is no known way that is adapted for use with a wide variety of video cameras and which can be used to turn the camera on or off while it is disposed underwater.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an underwater camera housing that accepts a variety of different types of videocameras, provides music, can turn the camera on or off while underwater, and helps align the camera with the subject.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Underwater camera housings are, in general, known. For example, the following describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,020 to Hopmeyer, Sep. 16, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,891 to Toth, Aug. 16, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,458 to Yokoyama, Mar. 3, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,841 to Goedecke, Jan. 8, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,038 to Thatcher et al., Aug. 22, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,343 to Monteiro, Jul. 28, 1981;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,650 to Jacobson, Jan. 15, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,759 to Vooght, Jun. 28, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,661 to Soumar, Nov. 26, 1968;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,666 to Sampson, Nov. 27, 1962;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,715 to Arnold et al., Feb. 6, 1962;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,474 to Dennis, Jul. 12, 1960;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,271 to Klein, Dec. 23, 1958;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,885 to Whitman et al., Nov. 6, 1951;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,868 to Grigsby, Nov. 15, 1949; and the following Design patents:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 332,459 to Morimiya, Jan. 12, 1993;
U.S. Design Pat. No. 304,202 to Niitsu, Oct. 24, 1989; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,105 to Busch, Aug. 13, 1985.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an underwater camera housing that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide an underwater camera housing that can accept a variety of videocameras.
Another object of the invention is to provide an underwater camera housing that includes a flat transparent side, any area of which is adapted for the placement of a lens of a videocamera and for viewing through that area.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an underwater camera housing that provides a method for recording sound simultaneous with video images.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an underwater camera housing that aligns a videocamera with respect to a flat transparent side.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide an underwater camera housing with a cross-hair having a profile that lessens parallax.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide an underwater camera housing that includes a hinged cross-hair.
Still one further object of the invention is to provide an underwater camera housing that includes an on-off push button that is adapted for use with a variety of videocameras and which can be used to turn the camera on and off while it is underwater.
Briefly, an underwater camera housing that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention includes a waterproof enclosure that has a flat Plexiglas side that is transparent. The Plexiglas side is adapted to receive an objective lens of a videocamera at any location and to permit the viewing and recording of objects through the Plexiglas side. An elastic strap holds the videocamera against the side and therefore orients it perpendicular with respect to the side. A source of music (i.e., sound) is placed in the housing, such as a cassette or a CD player. The sound is outputted through a small pair of speakers or it may be electrically connected directly to the videocamera. A pair of hinged cross-hairs aid in aiming the videocamera and have a sufficient depth that tends to lessen the possibility of any parallax error occurring.